


Coffee?

by bakrstreetboys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakrstreetboys/pseuds/bakrstreetboys





	

Sherlock, quite honestly, couldn't be happier. It was early morning, and the sun was just starting to filter through the blinds on the other side of the room. The boy in his arms groaned softly in his sleep, shuffling around so that his face was now buried in Sherlocks neck. The boy with curly hair had his arm around Johns shoulders, running a finger slowly up and down his arm, the other hand resting on the shorter boys chest.  
John awoke slowly and quietly, smiling instantly when he felt the soft body that he appeared to be cuddling.  
'Sherlock?' His sleep addled voice was muffled and quiet, yet Sherlock had become so accustomed to his morning voice that he understood his words, his tone, and the affection behind the word perfectly.  
'Yeah?'  
John lifted his head and placed a small kiss on Sherlocks lips. They spent the next few seconds just looking at eachother, hands clasped together beneath the sheets.  
'What time is it?'  
Sherlock pulled his gaze away from John to glance at his watch.  
'8:46.'  
On hearing this, John shuffled onto his back, and Sherlock took the opportunity to test his head on Johns chest. He loved to listen to the steady heartbeat, and the feel on Johns fingers as they played with his hair, messing it up even further. His legs naturally slotted inbetween Johns, although, due to his height, his feet hung off this edge of the bed. He smiled softly, listening to Johns heavy breathing, and slowly fell back asleep.  
Once they'd both properly woken up, Sherlock sat up, his legs around Johns waist, and kissed the latter gently. His arms went up around Johns neck, and Johns hands settled around Sherlocks waist. Soft music played quietly in the background, songs they both knew and loved, and the two stayed like that until the sun had fully risen.  
John pulled away first, panting ever so slightly, his hands still resting on his boyfriends waist. Sherlock dropped his hands from where they were gripped in Johns fluffy hair.  
'Coffee?'


End file.
